Mike P
Mike P is a little green guy who goes on adventures. He currently appears in Time-Mind Sync-Warp. =History= Little is known of Mike P's history, save that he was arrived on Megia after being exiled from his home planet. He was found by Jerald and set-up in an unpopular resort. However, due to its lack of visitors, he was able to travel freely. One such adventure took him to Splorg, where he met Baco and clashed with a being named Gil Ardo at an amusement park. After escaping from Gil, Mike P and Baco met Diggins, Jimmy the Yak, and Glob the Blob and helped them defeat the Magical Asexual Monkey Person. Mike P then left the planet, returning to his resort. He also met and fought the Thrifty Scouts due to some sort of weird time-space hiccup. For a while, he was also at odds with Jonathan Hortenz over which movies could be played at his resort. At some point after this, Bat, Floyd, Ned, and Nill were sent to the resort by the manager of Pharaoh Burger, Adam Tubbs, who told them they could fight to the death there. Mike P accepted this turn of events after talking with the manager, and commissioned a stadium to be built. He tested it out by fighting an ex-employee named Kribbs, and went on to sell the rights to the fight to Pay-Per-View. He then watched the two pairs fight, and offered Ned and Nill a stay at the resort as a consolation prize. Bob and Joe were also staying at the resort by this point, having earned a vacation. Later, Mike P sought to revive Pikapunk by reciting a spell called the Eror Sox Lancet. This began a disastrous turn of events where Pikapunk became a vampire called Count Pikapunk, and Mike P was struck by lightning, losing his hat in the process. Mike P hid in a cave, only to find that Count Pikapunk was hiding in the same cave. He convinced the vampire to go over his origins, and escaped when the vampire left. He and Bob then vanquished the vampire. After this adventure, he left to go find his hat. Along the way, he nearly died in the desert, but was saved by Jerald, who granted him two wishes. The first wish was to have people come to his resort, which brought him to the attention of Purga the Demon-Thing. The second wish was, simply, to find his hat. Accomplishing his goal, he went back to his resort. Mike P's next adventure took place when Milos, who was definitely not a Jedi Knight, arrived at the resort and was promptly attacked by some ice creatures which had been brought there by a device that warped space and time called the A-Hole. It also brought Baco to the resort. Mike P and Baco became determined to find and defeat the ice creatures, but found themselves in Mexico through another press of the A-Hole's buttons. They misconstrued a sign, which read "Buenos dies!", as a warning that a man named Buenos would die, and set out to keep this from happening. They were tricked by Mexicans, though, and wound up facing the feared and powerful Pedro the Bull. Pedro proved to not only not be a bull, but also innocent, but was blasted anyway because Mike P had been charging an energy blast and was unable to not use it, and so Pedro was launched high into the air. Pikapunk then arrived, being cursed to seek out and destroy Mike P. The enraged Pikapunk easily defeated Mike P and Baco with his psycho-kinetic powers, but was felled by Pedro, who was falling back to Earth. After being revived by another press of the A-Hole's buttons, Mike P informed the now-sane Pikapunk that his curse could only be lifted after he died a hundred times. Mike P, Baco, Pikapunk, and Pedro the Bull proceeded to leave Mexico, but found themselves face-to-face with the Red Scare, who was attempting to isolate Mexico from the rest of the world. The ice creatures also arrived, bound and determined to stop Mike P and his party. The ice creatures proceeded to enrage Mike P by repeating the word "ice" every few words, and so he defeated them and discovered that his body had absorbed some of their ice-making abilities. He proceeded to do the same to Baco (who shot bran muffins from his mouth), Pedro the Bull (who seemingly contributed nothing), Pikapunk (absorbing his psycho-kinetic powers), Go-To Guy (who contributed super-strength), knocking them all out and absorbing a bit of their power in the process. To combat this, the ice creatures teamed-up with the Red Scare, bringing forth John Stamos, who transformed into a monstrous half-man half-mantis shrimp. Mike P easily defeated him with his combined powers, and went on to take care of the ice creatures and the Red Scare. However, the strain of so much power had taken its toll, and Purga arrived, easily defeating and supposedly killing Mike P. The First Resurrection Mike P was not truly dead, though his body had been destroyed by absorbing so much power and needed time to re-construct itself. Mike P's consciousness should not have been able to operate during this process, but due to the intervention of a bored Deity Guy, it was. Mike P's first attempt to speed up the process consisted of taking over Kribbs' body in order to use the A-Hole, but Kribbs refused to allow such a thing to happen and destroyed himself in the process. Mike P then took over the body of Juan Curtis Lizard, and summoned forth several warriors, including Baggy Brigadier, Solana Xen, and a small creature called the Kzagnox, which Mike P wanted to keep as a pet. Mike P led the warriors in battle, and defeated a giant automaton that was guarding the resort. The Kzagnox proved particularly fierce, and so Mike P had to protect it from the others, who wanted to put it down. While fleeing from the other warriors, Mike P and the Kzagnox made their way to his resort and the A-Hole within. The A-Hole had two effects: shunting off the Kzagnox to somewhere else in time and space, and reconstructing Mike P's body in Canada, which was opportune because that is where as Baco and Pedro were facing off against Mike Q. Mike P's arrival caused Mike Q to flee, and traveling further north took them to a wormhole which transported them back to Megia and Mike P's Resort. Milos, recovered from the attack, was there to assist them. As it turned out, one of Milos' old foes was behind all of it: a sorcerer named Xuxim. Xuxim had back-up, as well: a barbarian named Kurlog, the John Stamos Mantis Shrimp, the ice creatures, a swordsman, and Mike Q. Mike P and his team defeated Xuxim, Kurlog, and John Stamos. The ice creatures had been mind-controlled by Xuxim, and left peacefully. Mike Q and the swordsman left as well, only being there for the money. Milos continued his journeys, and Pedro the Bull wandered off into the desert, never to be seen or heard from again. Mike P, however, took Baco to the nearby town of Moleside to steal Easter from them. During this, they were attacked by snakes at a church and were nearly out-witted by a small child, only to be saved by the timely intervention of a man named Bobo who had followed Baco to Moleside. They were also attacked by Purple Lamp, but decided to call upon Jerald to subdue him. The theft of the holiday then went off without a hitch, though Mike P tripped on a wombat and destroyed all their stolen loot. The Easter Bunny also arrived and punished the pair. Mike P did not do very much after this. AoMP Later, Purga broke into Mike P's Resort to destroy the A-Hole. He succeeded, and Mike P was sent to Deity Guy's realm along with Metallic Spheroid, and was charged with keeping Deity Guy entertained. Mike P did not have high hopes for his chances of achieving this goal. Mike P was then returned to his resort, and was knocked out in the process. Upon awaking, he met Ethan Crane and offered the vampire a job if he fixed the floor that he broke. Leaving Ethan to his task, Mike P went off to find Jerald and Baco by surfing the Internet. He was instead contacted by Talia Andreos for reasons unknown, but likely due to the world-wide changes caused by the destruction of the A-Hole. Unsuccessful in his attempt, Mike P went to go tell Ethan (who had settled in to watch television at this point) that he was off to find Baco and Jerald. The job was half-completed when Baco showed up, and fully completed when they found a message scrawled in blood on Jerald's wall that he had "Gone Wedding". Mike P then found Ethan Crane battling Purple Lamp in his living room, and watched as Ethan broke Purple Lamp's purple lamp. He and Baco then decided to bury Purple Lamp up to his neck. Upon Jerald's return, he also discovered that Purple Lamp would either be killed or struck dumb by the Stupid. Trying to find a solution to this, he asked Ethan what he should do. On Ethan's suggestion, Mike P called a meeting for all those currently present, save Talia Andreos, who had arrived via wormhole, because he couldn't draw her on the agenda. He asked Ethan to take care of her in exchange for permanent residence. Ethan did so, but at the meeting, Mike P was unable to get everyone to listen to him, and so he stormed out of the room. After doing this, he met Talia, who offered to help him restore order and solve his Purple Lamp problem. She did this by breaking his lamp just enough that he would be powerless, but not completely vulnerable to the Stupid. Mike P decided to let the now child-like Purple Lamp stay at the Resort. On Halloween, Deity Guy summoned Mike P and Metallic Spheroid to his realm for a costume contest, which Mike P lost. He dressed as Edward Scissorhands, and upon returning to his resort, was laughed at by Ethan. On Thanksgiving, he gave Deity Guy a piece of his mind, but gained new perspective after a brief conversation. On Christmas, he gained Deity Guy's favor by giving him an eyebrow as a gift. Some time later, Mike P was eating breakfast and was joined by Baco, and then both were freaked out by Jerald, who arrived in a barrage of lightning with a warning. He never got to deliver this warning, and soon Mike P came face to face with Squibbons Johnson, whom he challenged to a soccer match due to an ancient curse. He quickly became despondent, and gladly accepted the newly returned Pikapunk's offer to help. Pikapunk tried to train Mike P, first by running to the mall. This resulted in Mike P being asked to allow Purple Lamp to work at Pharaoh Burger, and then in Mike P having to assure Pikapunk that he truly was one of the gang. They left the mall with a supposedly magic soccer ball given to them by a disguised Mike Q. The next day, Mike P watched in horror as Purple Lamp's new puppy, Bangles, killed Pikapunk. Mike P quickly became despondent once again, and went on to lose his soccer match. It was only through the intervention of his friends that he was not enslaved to Squibbons Johnson. Mike P also discovered that Mike Q was around, and gave a job to Xig. The stadium he had built so long ago was destroyed after the match. Mike P then went on a blind date with Purga the Demon-Thing, set up by Deity Guy. He was not happy about this. Mike P's next task was to try and steal Easter again, this time without the aid of Baco. He first knocked out and captured Toddo and the wombat he tripped on the first time. He also locked up the church where he was attacked by snakes. Baggy Brigadier, not recognizing Mike P due to the fact that he wasn't inhabiting the body of Juan Curtis Lizard, attacked and tried to stop Mike P, but was unsuccessful. Deity Guy, realizing that the Stupid was behind Mike P's desire to steal Easter, sent Metallic Spheroid to stop him. Metallic Spheroid was successful, and together, they watched Moleside burn. Afterwards, Mike P just hung out around the resort. He discovered that Ethan had never patched up the hole he had made, and also that Ethan had a vendetta against the Thrifty Scouts. The fervor of this hatred disturbed Mike P, and he decided to let the floor thing slide. Later, Mike P convinced Purple Lamp to stop standing on the roof and shouting Bangles by offering to take him to the mall to buy a new puppy. Purple Lamp accepted, and the trip was taken. At the mall, he became quite pleased with a cat, and was then scorned by it. He vowed revenge, and returned the next day to buy the harlot cat. Upon buying the kitten, his mood kept shifting from liking the cat to hating the cat. He let her sleep in his room, but when he awoke, he discovered that she had become humanoid and freaked out. After some intervention by Talia, Mike P dubbed the cat-girl Charlotte and decided that, since she was no longer a cute little kitten, that he could punish her without worry. Jerald admonished him for this, and Charlotte left the resort, saddened that her owner no longer wanted her. Jerald's admonishment made Mike P see the light, and he resolved to find Charlotte and bring her back. Once he found her, he discovered that Bangles was now a hulking man-beast intent on destroying everyone. Despite their best efforts, Mike P and his party were unable to defeat Bangles, and so he began charging an energy blast. Before he was done, Ethan arrived and consumed Bangles, and so Mike P used the energy shot to blast off Bangles' head. He passed out afterwards. When he awoke, he assured Charlotte that she would always have a home at the resort. Mike P and his friends then attended Free Comic Book Day at the mall. He was educated about Free Comic Book Day Man by his friends, and watched the ensuing chaos, and decided to take Free Comic Book Day to its logical conclusion by taking only one copy of a good amount of back issues. He also got something in his eye, but was healed and given an eye-patch by Free Comic Book Day Man. The entire universe was somehow destroyed around this time, but it got better. Mike P and Mike Q were also taken back to their planet by another member of their race. It is unknown what happened during this adventure, but Mike P's body was supposedly destroyed once again, seemingly involving a chain of explosions. He also left without his hat. PC/MS Mike P later appeared to Metallic Spheroid when the latter was beaten half to death by Tiny Pyramid. He offered to help Metallic Spheroid explore the afterlife, but was confused by the lack of people and puppies named Bangles. He was then swept away by pyramids. Later, he met up with Metallic Spheroid and what appeared to be Plasticine Cube in Deity Guy's realm, where he was dubbed MikeP by Cube. He was also seemingly revived by Deity Guy, but somehow wound up in Cyberspace. He palled around with Metallic Spheroid for a bit, and helped stop the pyramid's plan to build Pyramidopolis by literally tearing Evil Pyramid a new one. Upon finding out that Spheroid was still upset by the lack of Plasticine Cube, Mike P went to the God-Computer and tried to bargain with her. This resulted in his supposed death, again, but his soul had simply been handed over to Purga the Demon-Thing. A memorial service was later held for him. Somehow, he was present at the battle for the world that came. He probably remembers it. March Meekrat Madness 2009 Mike P, despite the fact that he was dead, participated in this as a champion of Deity Guy. He defeated the Action Scientist in the first round, Edolie DePrit in the second round, Land Captain in the third round, Ethan Crane in the fourth round, Plasticine Cube and Metallic Spheroid in the fifth round, and Captain Depresso in the championship, becoming the first champion of March Meekrat Madness. He then accompanied Solana Xen, Xig, Leo Leopolous, and Charleston Charge in a mission to rescue the embodiments. He was granted one wish for winning, and after not being able to fulfill Captain Depresso's wish, wished for everything to be sort of the way it used to be. Choose Your Own Blogventure Mike P appeared to Charleston Charge in the afterlife and helped him escape it. Time-Mind Sync-Warp Metallic Spheroid learned that Mike P had been given over to Purga the Demon-Thing, but Nancy Roth had rescued him to repent her actions. This had supposedly happened before March Meekrat Madness. He somehow found out that Megia had been destroyed. Mike P then spent some time at the Adolescent Confluence for Entertainment of Zorgnox, making many enemies in the process who proceeded to gang up on him. These enemies included Zorgnox himself, the Crazy Teeth Gang, Perverto, Ned, and Nill. Zorgnox and the Crazy Teeth Gang defeated themselves, Perverto wandered off, and Ned and Nill captured Mike P due to a bounty placed upon his head by an old foe named Thaddeus. He discovered that Thaddeus and the Assembly of Antagonists had destroyed Megia, and was about to be set free due to the lack of bounty, but wound up spinning through space for several weeks. He landed on a deserted island on Earth and encountered the god-heads, being shot by one. He absorbed the energy and turned it back on some other god-heads, eventually drawing the attention of the largest one. After destroying this god-head, he discovered that it had been holding his hat, and he was delighted by this. He also found out that Pikapunk and several more of his friends were on the island, and set out to find them. After some questionable aid from Baggy Jesus O'Malley the Jew and an encounter with Squibbons Johnson, he found Purple Lamp and Ethan. He also discovered that Degenerate had not captured them, but was protecting them and the Earth from a greater threat: another of Mike P's race named Fost. While Mike P's allies confronted Fost, Mike P went into the bowels of the island to halt the production of the God-Heads. He succeeded, but only after learning that the Assembly of Antagonists would no longer antagonize him. While he was initially saddened, he got over it. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Mike P is participating as a champion of Deity Guy once again. He defeated the Monkeysaurus Rex in the first round, outracing him to the Amazing Serial Hang-Man. He defeated Gerald in the second round in a round of "Super Smash Brothers". Mike P managed to evade Doctor Derangemo and Tampon-Bot in the third round, winning that round. He defeated Ethan Crane in the fourth round in a rock-paper-scissors challenge. He is facing Jonathan Hortenz and Steve the Chach in the fifth round. He defeated them, and went on to face Baggy Jesus O'Malley the Jew alongside Shoshy Raphael and Owen Reilly. The trio defeated him, and Mike P wound up winning the tournament, and as a prize his resort was rebuilt. Mike P also teamed-up with Ethan Crane and Lord Tentacula to form the Anti-Thrifty Scout Defense Alliance, wrecking Lord Tentacula's second event. Post-MMM2010 The Embodiments tricked Mike P, Perverto, and Metallic Spheroid into thinking they were dead for reasons known only to them. Mike P then dared to question their wisdom and was punished by being forced to sit through hours of mind-numbingly bad entertainment. This left him catatonic, and he was foisted upon Doctor Derangemo and stolen by Perverto. This led to Ollie taking him, only for him to be snatched up by Jonathan Hortenz. Jonathan accidentally relieved him of his catatonia, but as Mike P ran screaming, as he had been driven insane, he ran into Stick Figure Guy. March Meekrat Madness 2011 Mike P's memory is now faulty, and it is in this state that he is participating in this. =Abilities= Mike P has been shown to be immune to energy damage and being crushed, but not immune to piercing and slashing. He also has the ability to absorb a certain amount of energy from friends and enemies, though he does not really know how this works yet. He also has his hat, which shoots energy bolts. Mike P is also aware that he is a fictional character, but is powerless to do anything which utilizes this knowledge, and so he hardly ever brings it up. =Friends and Allies= Mike P has many friends, or at least many acquaintances. He established a since abolished friendship with Baco early on, considers Jerald to be a mentor and friend, and regards Pikapunk to be one of the gang. He is also close friends with Metallic Spheroid, to the point where he was willing to put his life on the line to help him. He is also willing to help any of the people who lived at his resort for any length of time. This includes Ethan Crane, Purple Lamp, Charlotte, Glob the Blob, Bob, Joe, Ned, and Nill. He has also found himself allied with Charleston Charge multiple times. =Enemies= Mike P also has many enemies. One of his most powerful and frequent foes is Purga the Demon-Thing, as well as the entire Assembly of Antagonists (whose membership includes Squibbons Johnson, Degenerate, Bangles, Dox the Elf, Antwon, and the Stupid). Mike Q is also a frequent thorn in his side. Thaddeus was also his enemy, but then he went and blew himself up. Toddo is also his enemy, which is sort of petty. During his travel, Mike P has also made many more enemies, including the Red Scare and the pyramids in Cyberspace. Perverto also claims to be his enemy, though no one knows why. =Weapons and Paraphernalia= Mike P is usually seen wearing his hat, which is a golden circlet with a purple jewel on its brow. When worn, a flare of energy erupts from it. This allows him to shoot energy blasts. He recently obtained a new flying disc. =Outside the Universe= Mike P was originally an avatar character, acting as Mike Podgorski's voice within the original sprite comics. This was done because, at the time, Mike Podgorski believed it to be the norm. The sprite used was a modified Kirby sprite, and was used until the beginning of "AoMP", which later became "Green Circle", at which point Mike P went from being a Kirby to being something that is not a Kirby. While this is never addressed in-universe, save for an errant comment in a PC/MS comic, this was done because Mike Podgorski wanted to actually draw the comic, and wanted Mike P to not be a Kirby for potential future commercial purposes. The decision was also retroactive, and hasty explanations have been made of the changes that needed to be done to the sprite comics in order to make them in-continuity once again. It is unclear if the original sprite comic, "Bill and Fred's Nonexcellent Adventure", is still considered a part of the Neglected Characters continuity, but it's mentioned on their Wikipedia page as being part of the story. Mike P is one of the few characters to appear on merchandise, being on both a t-shirt and gaudy yellow bag. He was also in the Comic Genesis 2006 sampler. Super Mario Battles For a brief while, Mike Podgorski did a stint as a writer for the SMBHQ for a short-lived feature called "Super Mario Battles". In these, Mike P and Cruton used the stadium to have various video game characters fight against each other. Solana Xen and Xig were originally created for this, but these are not considered part of continuity. Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Mike P